


My Sweet Prince

by UltimateBoredom



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateBoredom/pseuds/UltimateBoredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke always found Naruto to be interesting. But what secrets could they both have? SasuNaru highschool AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

My Sweet Prince

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha Highschool's Ice Prince. Everyone in their small village knew of him. He's 'destined for greatness' as they say. But no one understood why he was close to Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki was Konoha's number one trouble maker. Generally, he was ignored by everyone. He also kept talking to some imaginary person he called Kyuubi, which everyone thought was just plain weird. His only friend being Sasuke Uchiha.

But, no one knew why Naruto talked to Kyuubi. Not even Sasuke. Everyone always tried to get information from Sasuke, but he always answered with a mere 'Hn', or didn't answer at all.

Sasuke lived with his brother. Itachi was, in his opinion, 'The most insufferable bastard ever!'. Not that Itachi cared much. He just loved to piss his little brother off.

Naruto lived with his adoptive father, Iruka. Really they were like brothers. Still, no one knew why anyone would care for Naruto and his weird habits.

Kyuubi was Naruto's best friend. For as long as Naruto could rememer, he was always there. They would talk to eachother, play with eachother, and cry with eachother. Kyuubi helped keep the nightmares away.

There was always fire. He could here a woman screaming. A baby was crying somewhere. The fire would grow stronger and stronger. Then suddenly it would all go away, and Naruto would wake up, screaming and crying. The nights Kyuubi was gone, Iruka was always there to hold him and rock him back to sleep. Iruka would stay there with him until he fell asleep and they both would be found curled up together the next morning.

In school, Kyuubi would leave and Naruto would stay with Sasuke. He was always hyperactive and annoying but really, it was a façade. On the inside, he was terrified. Terrified of a new day, of more pain. Sasuke was safe though.

Ever since they met, Naruto always had a crush on Sasuke. At first he thought it was because Sasuke was his only friend. But truthfully, Sasuke was a nice person. He was only cold to people he couldn't stand. Sasuke was nice enough to talk to him even when no one else would.

Sasuke didn't know why he thought the blonde haired idiot was so attractive. Before they were friends, he would just watch the hyperactive boy talk to some imaginary force. He was interested in him. He wanted to know why this boy was so different, other than the fact that he didn't follow Sasuke like a lovesick puppy.

As their friendship progressed, he came to like Naruto. Of course he would never tell. Naruto was to not know his dirty little secret. He couldn't know how much Sasuke wanted to love him. It was his most guarded secret.

But Sasuke always wondered why Naruto talked to Kyuubi so much. He wanted to know Naruto's most guarded secret.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Class was no different than any normal day in town. The girls were irritating, with their, 'Sasuke this. Sasuke that.' Or even worst, 'Sasuke's mine'. All he wanted was quiet or to just not be around the most obnoxious girl at school! Really, how do people put up with this bitch? Sakura just won't leave him alone.

After finally being able to get away from "Annoying bitch number 5"- yes they have numbers- Sasuke escaped to his and Naruto's meeting place behind the school for lunch. Naruto was already there eating what looked like his fourth bowl of ramen. "Really dobe, where does all of that go?"

"Is that a compliment teme? The world is ending! Did you hear that Kyuubi?" Sasuke's glares apparently didn't work on anyone today. Naruto just kept going on and on.

"Alright dobe, that's enough." Naruto stopped only to pout then go back to eating, if that's what it's called, his ramen.

Sasuke pulled out his salad just as Naruto started a conversation with Kyuubi again. 'I wonder why he talks to Kyuubi so much.' He tried asking before but the that didn't go that well. How well? Let's just say Naruto didn't do well under pressure.

"But Kyuubi! I can't say that! They'll get mad. I dont want them to get mad."

"I know that. But it could break everything. I can't do that Kyuubi." Naruto was starting to sound really sad. It broke Sasuke's heart to hear the usually hyper blonde sound so upset.

"Hey Naruto, how about we go to a movie after school? Think that will be fine?" Immediately he saw the blondes attitude pick up. He couldn't help but smile back at the blondes new-found excitement.

As promised, Sasuke took Naruto to the movies after school. He couldn't believe how stupid they were getting! But Naruto seemed to enjoy it, so it was worth the stupidity to see him smile again.

"And Sasuke! The part where the prince was actually a bad guy! And then she punched him! It was hilarious!" How did Naruto always have so much energy?

"Yes dobe. I was there. Remember? Or are you finally going back to the roots of a stupid blonde? How about ice cream?" Sasuke felt that anything would be better than talking of that movie.

"Can Kyuubi have some too? He likes ice cream." Who could say no to him and his adorable pout? It may be weird, but it'll make him happy.

"Why not?"

Getting ice cream was a bad idea! Terrible! An absolute horror! Sasuke couldn't focus on anything but the way Naruto ate it. How it would slide out the corner of his mouth. He needed it to stop! "Holy shi- Naruto", He spoke very slowly, not trusting his voice.

"Yes, teme?" The way even more would slip from his mouth only made it worst. Oh my god, make it stop. It was torture having to watch Naruto eat. Yet enticing.

After gaining some of his composure, he spoke again. "Clean your face, dobe. You're a mess."

"Shut up teme! I'm awesome! Belie-" Naruto was cut off.

"Sasuke, my love! Is Naruto messing with you?" Oh for the love of god! First Naruto, now Sakura! Am I being punished for something? What did I do wrong? Was it the mini-skirt thing?

"Sakura. Leave." He sat next to him on the bench, clinging to his arm.

"But Sasuke, I can get rid of Naruto for you and you can come with me!" He could feel as she pressed herself closer to his body. Why? Why do I deserve this? He could feel his anger boiling up.

"Bitch for the last fucking time! If you don't get the fuck away from me, I will personally murder you myself!" He felt as she moved away from him. Thank the gods.

"If that's how you feel. I'll leave you alone." Doubt it. Don't lie to me. Give it a day.

"Good. Now, leave."

"Whoa, teme! That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Harsh!? That's harsh?! I could've said worst.

"She needed to know that I don't like her somehow." He shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "But, I could have told her that I would give her a sex change with as spoon."

Naruto laughed for ten full minutes before calming down again. "The look on her face would've been priceless! Kyuubi says you should save that for another time. She'll be back anyways."

"I should. Tell Kyuubi that I will." They both finished their ice cream and decided that it was late enough.

After dropping Naruto at his house, Sasuke walked to his own house, more like mansion, five blocks away. When he got home, he quickly went to his bedroom and fell onto his bed. "It's gonna be a long night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Naruto was almost late for school. That was weird, considering that Iruka woke him up everyday. "Iruka?" He heard nothing. Leaving his room, Naruto called out again "Iruka?! Where are you?!" Still, he got no response. "Iruka, where are you?" Suddenly, he was surrounded in fire. The heat was blinding, suffocating. He couldn't take it, the heat, the confusion. Then Naruto heard him. "Naruto? Naruto, wake up."

"Y- yes? Iruka?" What was happening? Where did Iruka come from? What's going on? He looked around to find Iruka standing next to his bed with a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

Iruka didn't say anything for a while, making Naruto feel uncomfortable. "You were having another nightmare, Naruto. Wasn't Kyuubi supposed to be here?" He moved to sit down next to Naruto.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Without hesitating, Iruka answered with a quick nod and climbed in next to Naruto. "Thank you."

The next morning found them curled around each other.

Iruka eventually woke up and went to make breakfast. Once he finished the bacon and pancakes, he heard Naruto coming down the stairs. "Good morning, Naruto. Nice sleep?"

"Good morning-" Yawn. "Iruka." Naruto sat down to eat the pancakes Iruka made. "What time is it?"

Iruka looked at the clock and Naruto recognized the look on his face. "Oh shi-! Naruto! We need to go."

"What!? What time is it!?" 9:30. "Iruka!?" Crap, I'll be late! Where's Kyuubi when I need him?

"Dobe, you're late."

"Ugh! I know that, teme." Iruka managed to get Naruto to school by 11. "I over-slept this morning. Had a nightmare last night."

"Where did Kyuubi go?" Sasuke was thoroughly confused and concerned.

Naruto sighed and shrugged it off. "Don't know. He just left."

'That's weird, he barely ever leaves.' Sasuke thought. "Hey, how about we go out again? So you can get your mind off of it."

In return, Sasuke got that beloved grin again. "Yeah! Okay!"

"So teme! Where to?" School had just ended and Naruto was ready to leave and have fun. "What about an arcade?"

Sasuke was fine with wherever, as long as he could see Naruto smile. 'Damn. I've got it bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short, I know. Don't hate me!!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of days since going to the arcade, and Sasuke could tell that something was wrong. Naruto didn't seem like himself. He was distant, even more so than usual. 

Naruto couldn't sleep anymore. Every time he tried, all he saw was fire. All he heard were screams. Where was Kyuubi? Kyuubi would save him. He would put out the fire and mute the screams. "Kyuubi! Where are you you?" Suddenly, everything went black.

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up!" Sasuke was hysterical. At first, Naruto was sleeping peacefully then he started screaming and yelling. He didn't know what to do. "Naruto, you need to get up!"

Slowly, Naruto began to awaken. He blinked his eyes furiously. "Sasuke? That you? Where's Iruka?"

"We're at the park Naruto. You fell asleep. Are you okay?" Sasuke was genuinely worried for Naruto now? "Did you have a nightmare? Where's Kyuubi?"

Naruto looked terrified. Fear shown brightly in his eyes. 'He saw. Sasuke knew now. He's going to think I'm a freak like everyone else does.' 

"Naruto, answer me. What's wrong? Why do you look so scared?" Naruto began to cry, curling in to himself. "Naruto, please answer me." Sasuke reached out for him, but Naruto flinched away from him. "Naruto?" 

He couldn't take it. Sasuke would hate him. Sasuke would know that he's a freak. He couldn't bear to see the disgust. He could hear Sasuke's voice getting farther and the darkness starting to take over. What's wrong with him? He could just barely feel Sasuke's hold around him. All he knew at the moment was the peaceful darkness and the quiet that followed.

"Kyuubi.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are getting smaller aren't they? 
> 
> I must apologize for the long break. Ever had a moment when nothing worked and everything went to hell and back, then to hell again? Well, if you haven't, wonderful! But if you have, you know hoe I feel. But I had to get something in at some point in my life.
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review.. You know, to help me out a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka was tired. His students were more excited that usual and his day was spent yelling at every single one of them. All he wanted was to go home, play with Naruto, and maybe even call Kakashi. That was, until he got a call.

'Oh god. Oh god. Oh my god.' Naruto was laid out on a hospital bed, his usual tan face, pale. If it weren't for beeping on the monitor, Iruka would think he was dead. All he was left with was to hold Naruto's hand until he woke again. "Please be okay, Naruto." He could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He needed to get out for a bit.

'Damn. Why is the phone ringing now?' Kakashi was in the middle of a beautiful dream, when suddenly dream Iruka started ringing. The fuck is happening? Kakashi got out of bed and hobbled over to his dresser. Iruka? Why would he be calling at this time? "Hello?" He could hear him crying when he tried to speak. "Iru, are you okay? What's wrong, and why are you up so late?"

"Naruto's in the hospital and I- I need someone to talk to at the moment." Iruka's voice choked. "He looked so pale, Kashi." Iruka started to cry again.

"Iruka. How about I come pick you up bring you here so you can rest." Kakashi didn't know what else he could do than try to comfort Iruka. "Give me a half an hour and I'll be there to get you, okay?"

Iruka sighed, "Alright, Kakashi. Thank you." Iruka hung up and Kakashi went to get dressed. 'It's gonna be a long night.'

Kakashi brought Iruka to his apartment. "Do you know what happened to Naruto?" Iruka looked tired. His hair was out of its usual ponytail, there were bags under his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot from crying. "Sasuke said that he just passed out. I don't know. I can't lose him, Kashi." Iruka started to cry again. 

After a few more tears and a long conversation, Iruka was asleep, wrapped in Kakashi's arms. 'What have you done to me, Iruka?' He looked down at the man in his arms. There was no joke how much he loved him. No one knew it, especially not Iruka.

They'd known each other since college. Same cliché story; they meet during a disagreement, just so happen to be dorm mates, become good friends and eventually, one falls for the other. Kakashi just happens to be the unlucky son of a bitch this time that fell in love this time.

The next morning, Iruka woke up to an unfamiliar warmth. After a couple of minutes, Iruka got up. It took exactly 1.5 seconds to realize that the warmth was a person, 2 seconds to realize that that person was Kakashi and a half an hour before he stop blushing. 'Oh stop being such a teena-' His thoughts were interrupted by the slight movement of his friend next him. Oh, crap. "Good morning Iruka. Sleep well?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it a but longer this time. But, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.s. Autocorrect is weird.  
> Kakashi turns to Karachi  
> Iruka turns to Urinary  
> Sasuke turns to Assure  
> Naruto turns to Narutopian (Really?)


	6. Quick Author's Note

I really apologize for not updating in FOREVER. But expect a chapter (or two) in the next couple of days!


	7. Chapter 6

Lying in bed, Sasuke was starting to panic. 

He couldn't sleep that night.

He couldn't even eat.

Naruto was the only thing on his mind. What was we going to do if everything was severe. He couldn't lose Naruto. Naruto was, secretly, what kept his sane, despite of - or because of his crazy, knuckle headed shenanigans. Naruto was the light of his life, which ultimately pulled him out from the dark abyss he managed to fall into. If Naruto didn't make it through whatever this is...

"You better be okay, Naruto. I can't lose you too." With that, he fell into a fitful sleep.

That night, Sasuke had nightmares he hadn't had for years. He dreamed of his parents, the many theories he had of their deaths played out in his head. Why they were murdered, ideas ran a marathon through his head. Why the killer had to burn down his house with his parents bodies and memories with it. He remembered hearing the security tapes they had, hearing his mother beg for her life, his father being stabbed to death and dying slowly. He heard his mother's screames when he beat her for what felt like hours. He remembered that thing's voice as he laughed after beating her. That voice haunted him now.

"I'll be back for you, Uchiha."

Now he dreamed of Naruto, lost in his own head. Why couldn't he have helped? How couldn't he have noticed that something was wrong? He could have stopped it. Could he?

Why is it that he loses everyone he cares about?

 

Sasuke had never noticed how boring school really was with Naruto. Sure there was Iruka, but he seemed to be be busy. He had other "friends" but they all wanted him for the popularity he didn't wanted. 

Naruto never cared about his popularity.

Lunch was worst. Sasuke had officially begun to feel like crap. Girls were constantly bothering him since Naruto was gone. People he didn't even know tried to become "buddies". But worst of all, Sakura. It's like the girl had no life to attend to. She was always on his six spouting nonsense about how they could be together forever and crap like that. 

Finally, he snapped. Turning around towards Sakura, he stopped walking and grabbed her arm.

"Oh, Sasuke, I didn't think you would be this forward! Are you about to confess you undying lo-!"

"Bitch, for the last god damn, fucking time, I do not love you. Let alone even like you. I wouldn't go anywhere near you, you dried up, whored out piece of shit! If you think you ever have a chance with me, ever, I strongly suggest you take your big ass forehead somewhere else and think about your life's choices. I swear if you say one more thing about us being together, I will go to jail for slapping a bitch's teeth out of her over-used mouth and I will enjoy every god damn second of it. Try me if you think for one second that I am lying and I will get off to the feeling of finally beating your ugly face into the ground." He walked away, leaving the girl confused and heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> This is my very first story. Im not exactly sure if it's good or not. I think it's nice, so please leave a review so I can know if you like it or not! Hehe!


End file.
